


Пять белых роз

by Lvilv



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24667672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lvilv/pseuds/Lvilv
Summary: Шин в последний раз пробегает по комнате взглядом, проверяя, не забыл ли он что-нибудь. Вроде, нет. Закидывая рюкзак на плечо, и пряча в карман куртки телефон, он выходит на улицу.«Свиданиями» эти встречи называет только Будо, Шин же предпочитает называть это: «Вынужденные встречи с совершенно безответственным главой клуба боевых искусств, который ему совсем-совсем не нравится».
Relationships: Shin Higaku/Budo Masuta
Kudos: 5





	Пять белых роз

Шин в последний раз пробегает по комнате взглядом, проверяя, не забыл ли он что-нибудь. Вроде нет. Закидывая рюкзак на плечо и пряча в карман куртки телефон, он выходит на улицу.

Легкий прохладный ветерок щекочет нос, а едва выглядывающее из-за облаков мартовское солнце слегка слепит только что вышедшего на улицу Шина. Он насупливает нос и пытается натянуть куртку как можно выше.

Здание школы закрыто — выходной. Часы показывают ровно десять.

— Где же он, — фыркает Хигаку и достаёт из кармана телефон, проверяя время. Масута никогда не отличался пунктуальностью. На занятия он, конечно, не опаздывает, но вот на «свидания» с Шином — постоянно.

«Свиданиями» эти встречи называет только Будо, Шин же предпочитает называть это: «Вынужденные встречи с совершенно безответственным главой клуба боевых искусств, который ему совсем-совсем не нравится». Довольно странно, что Шин почти не протестовал против этих встреч.

«Просто, Будо не отстанет, так что проще сразу согласиться», — оправдывался перед собой Хигаку, прислонившись спиной к ограде школы. Забавно, что именно из-за этой самой ограды он сейчас ждёт этого недотёпу.

Прикрывшего на несколько секунд глаза Шина разбудил лёгкий щелчок по замёрзшему носу. Собственной персоной на него смотрел и улыбался во все тридцать два зуба глава клуба боевых искусств, Будо Масута. Недовольно посмотрев на опоздавшего, Шин заметил, что тот что-то прячет за спиной.

— Что ты там прячешь? — сказал Хигаку, пытаясь заглянуть за спину Масуты, но тот поворачивался, не давая ему этого сделать.

— И тебе доброе утро, — фыркнул Масута, доставая из-за спины букет белых роз. — Вот, собственно, причина моего опоздания.

Шин непонимающе хлопал пушистыми ресницами, рассматривая букет из пяти белых роз, ни на одной из них, к слову, не было шипов.

— А где «спасибо»? Ну, или «я тебя люблю»? — недоумевающим тоном спросил Будо и наклонился, чтобы чмокнуть Шина в покрасневшую от холода щёчку.

— Ты что творишь?! — Хигаку отлетел от собеседника на несколько метров. — Это, как минимум, не прилично!

— Ну, прости, — протянул Масута, — не удержался: ты слишком милый.

— Ходят тут всякие маньяки-извращенцы, — пробубнил себе под нос Шин, но спустя несколько секунд успокоился и, подойдя обратно, заявил. — Этот веник я нести не буду: у меня и так рюкзак тяжёлый.

— Ладно, — вздохнул Масута, недовольно глянув на «веник». — Так куда пойдём?

— Увидишь.

***

Несколько часов они шли по городу куда-то, а куда именно знал только Шин. Но, наконец, когда они зашли в какой-то пустынный парк, Хигаку остановился и потянулся.

— Вот и пришли. — Он поставил рюкзак на ещё не высохшую после дождя скамейку в беседке, из которой открывался прекрасный вид на небольшое озерцо. Ещё не покрывшиеся пушистой листвой деревья, через которые просматривается зеркальная гладь озера, отражающая в себе голубой небосвод.

— Может, пойдём домой? — Простонал Будо, пристраивая «веник» рядом с чужим рюкзаком.

— И ты ещё называешь себя главой клуба боевых искусств? — хихикнул Шин, доставая из рюкзака фотоаппарат.

— Если надо будет спасти тебя, прекрасную принцессу, из лап коварных хулиганов — я первый в очереди, но тащиться на другой конец города ради нескольких фотографий — это немного жестоко по отношению ко мне, тебе так не кажется? — сказал Масута, откидываясь на спинку скамьи.

— Ты сам сказал, что сегодня мы пойдём туда, куда захочу я, — сказал оккультист, включая недавно подаренный фотоаппарат. — Улыбнись.

— Ай, я так скоро ослепну. — Зажмурился, не ожидавший такой подлости Будо. — И вообще, с каких пор оккультный клуб стал клубом фотографии?

— У меня же не одно хобби, — рассматривая только что сделанную фотографию и хихикая, ответил Шин. — Ты же тоже не только кулаками машешь.

— Когда-нибудь я продемонстрирую тебе свои остальные таланты, но, боюсь, в парке это будет, как минимум, затруднительно, — укладывая голову на чужое плечо и прикрывая глаза, лениво проговорил Будо.

— Я заинтригован. — Шин слегка улыбнулся.

***

Они провели в парке несколько часов: Шин успел сфотографировать беседку и озеро почти со всех возможных ракурсов, а Будо — получить несколько оплеух за попытки подкрасться сзади и обнять.

— Может, всё-таки пойдём уже домой? — развалившись на уже такой родной скамейке, спросил Будо, но, получив недовольное мычание от Шина, который сидел рядом и просматривал фотографии, он поднялся. — Давай я тебя сфотографирую?

Будо перехватил фотоаппарат из рук Шина и, вручив тому букет белых роз, отодвинулся подальше. Он сделал несколько снимков.

— Ну что? — смущённо отводя взгляд в сторону, спросил Хигаку, но Масута ничего не ответил, только подвинулся обратно. Он аккуратно приподнял Шина за подбородок и попытался заставить того посмотреть в свои глаза.

— Как можно быть таким милым? — прошептал в сантиметре от чужих губ Будо, прежде чем осторожно накрыть их своими, целуя нежно и неторопливо, наслаждаясь мгновением, когда Шин не пытается казаться безразличным к нему, а наоборот - прижимается к нему, не пряча раскрасневшихся уже не от холода щёк. Спустя несколько секунд, он неохотно отстранился от Хигаку.

— Это, как минимум, не прилично, — пробурчал себе под нос Шин, пытаясь натянуть куртку по самые глаза, чтобы Будо не видел его смущение, но, поняв, что это бесполезно, подхватил «веник» и рюкзак и уверенно заявил. — Ладно, пошли домой, на сегодня хватит.

Масута лишь тихо хихикнул, наблюдая за этой картиной.

-Ты решил тут жить остаться?! — придерживая букет из пяти белых роз, крикнул Шин.

-Иду!


End file.
